Rae Rae Chin
A well known chef. Early Life Born in East London to Chinese parents, he always wanted to be a chef from a young age hoping to be a master of multiple disciplines in cooking not just in Chinese food but in making cakes, English food and food from around the world. He ended up going to cookery school in London and after training in various restaurants he soon became a well known chef. He moves to Grasmere Valley and works for a time at the La Vista restaurant before he caters for all sorts of events around the town and around the country. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 His cakes have been stealing from the cake thief Marvelle. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He, Meg Robinson, Justin Cook and Jake Cook are among those cooking for everyone on the cruise which the entire town is on and is being paid for by Aggy Nickels from the money she left to the town in her will. Volume 4 When Jack Strawberry has his fictional case to win of whether Marge stole the cookie from James Dontos jar, Rae Rae is among those on the jury. Volume 10 When the Mafia strike trying to take out the town after Rae Rae gave cups to drink to Abigail Williams, Mrs Taffy, Chris Hunter, Bridgette Parry and Liz Jones who died as a result and had poison in he was accused of being the Mafia with Carrie Chung and Carry Parker leading the charge. He along with Randy Temple got the most votes and were put to death for the believe they were part of the Mafia even though he and Randy were both innocent. Thankfully however it was only them playing the game Mafia at a Saturday Game Night in the Town Hall. Volume 18 Rae Rae made the wedding cake for Josie Buxum along with Aunt Gretta Bates who were both forced to do so. Josie rolls on the floor after the antics the town puts on her to get back at her bullying nature and wanting the town to pay for her own wedding. Rae Rae is caring the cake which with him tripping over Josie on the floor causes him to fall on the floor, the cake to go flying and land on Josie face much to the delight of the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Sterling Rae Rae is among those in the audience watching Chaffeny Stirling Christmas Dance recital which got ruined by Mary Bishop turning off the lights, causing for her to bump her knee. As the audience didn't like how stuck up she was everyone is seen cheering. #85 Ready Steady Bake #85 Tale of Marissa Scott He was among those in the Celebrity Chef Bake Off against the likes of Marissa Scott, Meg Robinson, The Truger Girls and Lance Luciano. The winner ends up being Meg Robinson but Rae Rae did a very good cake himself.